elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Mehra Milo and the Lost Prophecies
Mehra Milo and the Lost Prophecies is part of the Main Quest in . 'Background ' 'Objectives ' § Speak with Caius Cosades in Balmora. § Be promoted to Operative by Caius and become de facto leader of the Blades in Vvardenfell. § Look for Mehra Milo in the Temple Canton in Vivec. § Gain entry to the Ministry of Truth. § Help Mehra escape from her cell. § Travel to Holamayan. § Speak with Gilvas Barelo to receive the lost prophecies. 'Walkthrough ' The Nerevarine must return to Caius Cosades after they have been cured of Corprus, whom reveals that he is being recalled to Imperial City in Cyrodiil. He gives the Nerevarine a promotion to Operative of the Blades (which effectively means the Nerevarine becomes the leader of the Blades in Vvardenfell) as well as final task to complete, find the Lost Prophecies. Caius reveals a contact by the name of Mehra Milo may be able to help the Nerevarine to obtain the prophecies, which, once recovered, should be taken to Nibani Maesa of the Urshilaku Tribe. 'Finding Mehra Milo ' The Nerevarine first travels to the Temple Canton in Vivec to speak with Mehra Milo. However, after speaking with members of the Temple it is revealed that Mehra has not been seen since she last went to her office. Yet, once the Nerevarine has forced their way into her office, they discover that the only evidence that Milo has been in the room is a note with the code word Amaya. The note reveals that she has been taken to the Ministry of Truth and that the Nerevarine may be able to rescue her, requiring two Divine Intervention Scrolls and a method of levitation. 'The Ministry of Truth ' The Ministry of Truth is found on the Moon suspended above the Temple Canton in Vivec. The Nerevarine must levitate up to it in order to gain acess to its cells. Having levitated to the moon, the Nerevarine may speak to Alvela Saram, a guard whom is in league with Milo. She will give the Nerevarine a key to gain entrance into the Ministry, although she also warns that the Nerevarine will be attacked on site (and that the inside doors each have seperate keys). Milo can be found within the rightmost cell within the Prison Keep at the top of the Ministry. The Prison Keep is guarded fairly well by several Ordinators, all of whom will attack if they spot the Nerevarine (although this problem can be avoided). Once Milo's cell has been reached she will reveal the need for the Divine Intervention Scroll and fulfills her plan for escape. She then agrees to meet with the Nerevarine at Holamayan once they have escaped (having also revealed how to travel to Holamayan). Milo will then use the Divine Intervention Scroll that the Nerevarine gave to her and escape, leaving the Nerevarine to do likewise. 'Holamayan ' Having made their escape (either through the use of the second Divine Intervention Scroll, as intended, or by another means) the Nerevarine must arrive in Ebonheart. Once there, the Nerevarine should speak with Blatta Hateria in the East Docks, whom will ask the Nerevarine if she "knows you". Continuing the conversation with this topic, Hateria will ask the Nerevarine if they would like to "go fishing". This then opens a new option on her travel list to travel to Holamayan. Holamayan, itself, is a hidden sanctury for the Dissident Priests. The sanctury, however, cannot be entered at any other time than Dawn or Dusk (6am to 8am or 6pm to 8pm) as it is protected by a magical shield. Once the Nerevaine enters Holamayan they can speak with Gilvas Barelo about the lost prophecies. He will give the Nerevarine three papers: Kagrenac's Tools, The Lost Prophecy and The Seven Curses, and informs the Nerevarine more about the prophecies about the Nerevarine. The Nerevarine may then travel to the Urshilaku Camp in the north of Vvardenfell and speak with Nibani Maesa, beginning the next quest. 'Trivia ' § Once Caius Cosades leaves at the beginning of the quest he will not be seen in the game again. § This gives the Nerevarine the use of his house as a storage and bedding area, as well as several of Cosades' posessions. § This also removes Cosades as a trainer. § Should the Nerevarine be Patriarch of the Temple then the Ordinators within the Ministry of Truth will not attack. They will even reveal the location of the keys to each door within the Ministry. § If the Nerevarine is a not a member of the Temple, they may be able to obtain the key from the Grand Inquisitor provided that his disposition towards them is above 70, they are wearing Indoril helmet, cuirass and paldrons and they are a non-beast race. § If the Nerevarine is a low ranking Temple member, they may speak to Duldrar Saren to stop the Guard's attacks. § Mehra Milo's disposition towards the Nerevarine increases by 60 during the quest (20 after the beginning, 40 after giving her the Divine Intervention Scroll). § The times that Holamayan opens are a reference to the Daedric Princess Azura. Category:Morrowind: Main Quests